The invention relates to a stabilizing neck collar for fixation of the cervical vertebrae and more particularly to a conformable cervical collar with an ergonomic design that patterns itself to a patient's neck.
Adjustable neck braces in the prior art include inflatable head and neck supports. Other devices for the same purpose are provided with panels that are connected by means of positioning grooves and have adjustment knobs. Other cervical devices include one or more opposing arms for folding between a flat and an upright position for engagement by a locking device.
Still other cervical collar devices have a shell with front and back members and means to adjustably join the members using a plurality of elongated slits.
Review of these disclosures indicates that what is needed is a conformable cervical collar that is easy to use. The requirement is for a neck brace that can be applied to a patient with minimal displacement of the neck and reduced disarticulation of the cervical vertebrae.
Moreover, there is a need for a brace which can initially be molded to a patient's neck. And then, having sufficient resilience following removal of the brace for rehabilitation requirements, sleeping or bathing, the resilient brace retains its prior form for reapplication to restore cervical support to the same patient without further adjustments.